Teen Titans Evolution 20
by Yamimark the 3rd
Summary: My second attempt at my TT X Men Evo Crossover. My first died in a tragic writer's block accident lol. Hope you all like it so far, not complete yet. I suck at summaries. Read and review, but please, no flames. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans Evolution

I don't own the Teen Titans, X Men or any other the characters in this story. Teen Titans and related characters are owned by DC Comics, X Men and all related characters are owned by Marvel Comics. Please don't sue me....I have nothing you'd like. Enjoy this story, I have been thinking of it for a long time and finally got the chance to write it. This has nothing to do with the main storyline of either shows and is completely from my mind....that's why it is so messed up lol

Chapter 1

It was a typical day for Jump City's greatest teen heroes, the Teen Titans. There had been no crimes happening for several days and they were all bored to tears. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games...and BB was losing as usual. Starfire, with Silkie sleeping in a bed on the floor, had discovered the joy of nail polish, much to the annoy of Raven, Star's test subject for colors. Terra(1) was listening to her music and bobbing her head to the beat. And Robin was reading the latest on new Martial Arts styles and writing an email to his mentor in Gotham.

"Ah, man," BB exclaimed as Cy beat him yet again in Ridge Racer 4. "I know you cheated somehow, Cy. No way I could lose that time."

"Face it, short, green and all thumbs. You cannot beat..." Cy stood and put one foot on the table, striking a pose, "The Greatest Gamer EVER! BOOYA!!"

Raven rose an eyebrow and looked at Cyborg standing triumphant over his fallen opponent. Really fallen, laying on the floor, oversized tears running down his face. She then looked at her hand in Star's own and a vein almost popped in her forehead. "Bright........pink.......nail polish," she said, holding in her outrage at the color. The Tamaranean girl smiled broadly at Rae.

"Yes, is it not the most happy of the colors? I have many bottles of it in my room. I also have the orange and the yellow to paint your other hand nails. I shall fetch them." The girl shot up and flew out of the room toward her room. Raven sighed and looked at her nails.

"Great....I'm going to have multi-color fingers. Where's that nail polish remover?" Terra looked at Rae and giggled.

"Raven, you're the one that said she could paint your nails," the blonde said with a huge smile, much to the Goth girl's annoyance.

"Still don't know why you didn't volunteer. You're more of a "paint your nails" girl then I am."

"'Cause I know Star's make up style. Remember the last time I did that," Terra said. Raven actually managed a smirk at that thought. Terra looked like a clown, but she kept it on to not hurt the alien girl's feelings. Raven sighed again.

"Fine, I'll keep it........but I want you to know, I don't do pink. So if anyone laughs at it, they're going to be in a world of hurt."

Suddenly, an alarm went off in the living room, followed by flashing red lights. "Titans, trouble," Robin shouted and jumped out of his seat. He dashed to the main computer in the room and hit a button, showing a vault with three blips. "Jump City Treasury. Three intruders." He used a camera in the vault to see who it was, not shocked by the three. "Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo. Looks like the H.I.V.E kids are back at it again." Just as he said that, the camera went black

"Then let's go kick some butt," Cyborg said as his hand turned into his sonic cannon. All six teen heroes ran to the garage, Robin jumping on the R-Cycle and taking off first. Cyborg, BB, Raven and Terra got into the T-car and took off, Starfire flying out last, but easily catching up to Robin.

Inside the Treasury, the guards were out cold and restrained with a large iron pipe sitting on the floor. The vault door was cut off by a high powered laser and tossed aside like it was nothing. All the cameras were blown to bits by chaotic bad luck. In the vault, three young criminals worked, stealing anything they could.

"Man, this is way too stinkin' easy," the diminutive crook named Gizmo said as he broke open pressing plate lock boxes with his mechanical spider legs. "We shoulda hit this place a long time ago."

"Yeah, really," the teen girl Jinx answered as she began to clean out bags of hundreds from lock down. "This may be our biggest take yet."

"Yeah, once I get this gold outta here it will be," the massive Mammoth said as he tried, and failed, to left a pallet of gold bricks. "Hey, can I get a hand here?"

"Okay, big man. HERE," a voice shouted from behind them. Mammoth turned just in time to get a metal fist on a line to the face, knocking him back over the gold. He got up as the others turned to look and see the Titans standing in the vault opening.

Robin drew his bo from his belt. "Titans.....GO!"

The Titians exploded in movement, Cyborg and Beast Boy going for Gizmo, Raven and Terra going for Jinx and Robin and Starfire going for Mammoth. Gizmo's spider legs leapt into the air and bat-like mechanical wings spread, taking him into the air, a small laser popping and firing at the two teens. Beast Boy shifted into a hawk and zig zagged between the shots, trying to get close enough to attack, while Cy just side stepped past each volley. Gizmo flew higher to get away from BB, just as the green teen shifted again into an octopus to grab at him.

Raven and Terra flew at Jinx, Raven floating in the air using her power, while Terra used a small chunk of earth. Jinx waved her hand at the two girls, a wave of pink chaos heading her them. Raven easily rose over it, but Terra's earth chunk was not as fast, getting hit fully by the attack. It exploded in a shower of pieces, knocking her to the ground, shaken but unhurt. Raven continued on.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she chanted, a black haze covering a nearby stack of money, sending it flying at the pink haired criminal. Jinx jumped, twirled and landed out of the way and attacked again, her wave of bad luck hitting another stack of money, exploding behind Raven, small packets of bills hitting the Teen sorceress and covering her. "That was just really annoying," Raven said, blowing a one from her nose.

Robin and Starfire attacked Mammoth as he charged, Star grabbing Robin by the hands and spinning, Robin's feet coming at the giant's face and hit the mark, sending Mammoth crashing into the gold. He growled and lifted a smaller pallet and tossed it at the heroes, Star tossing Robin in the air and then flying out of the way, the bricks smashing a forklift behind them, destroying it. Robin came down hard, driving a punch into Mammoth. But the attack had only a tiny effect on the muscular monster. He smirked and grabbed Robin as he landed, clobbering him and sending him over a pallet.

"Robin," Starfire shouted and flew at Mammoth, tossing her green starbolts. They exploded around the giant, but didn't hit. He opened his blocking arms and smiled hugely, thinking she missed. He looked up.....but she was gone.

"Huh? Hey, where'd that little orange beanpole go?"

"Right here!" Mammoth turned just in time to catch a solid punch to the jaw, Starfire's incredible strength knocking him flying into a wall. He hit hard, the wind knocked out of him.

The rest of the H.I.V.E students weren't fairing any better. Gizmo flew quickly away from BB, who was in the form of a falcon, and laughed. "Can't catch me, ya fart sniffin' loser," he said, just as a metal hand grabbed his wings in front of him. Cyborg had used the chase to slip behind a pillar and wait for his chance. The metal teen ripped the wings from his backpack and tossed the tiny thief at BB, who quickly shifted into a kangaroo and leaned back on his tail, kick spinning Gizmo on his feet. Gizmo spouted obscenities the whole time.

Jinx was giggling as she played with Raven and Terra, spinning, dodging and cartwheeling out of the way of every attack. She even used a wall, broken by her powers, to block a rock and gold brick barrage. She smirked and chuckled. "Give it up, you losers. You can't get me."

Raven got a plan and looked to Terra, then a water pipe behind Jinx. Terra got the plan immediately. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" The pipe broke and shot at Jinx, almost hitting her, but the water, covered in Raven's powers, came straight at Terra, who turned her rocks into dirt, mixing with the water, and became mud. She then shot it at Jinx, who again blocked with the wall. But this time, the earthen attack flowed around the wall, grabbing Jinx's legs.

"Hey, let go, Blondie," she shouted.

"Okay, you asked for it," Terra said and made the mud toss the pink haired girl at the wall next to the opening. Jinx got up slowly with a groan, just to see her cohorts land next to her both wrapped in a broken water pipe.

"Give it up, guys," Robin said and drew a Bird-a-rang, the other Titans joining him in a heroic pose-like gathering. Jinx turned and made a break for the door. Robin tossed the weapon, thinking it'd bring her down.

Jinx turned to see the thing coming at her face. It never made it.

Suddenly, a red blur hit the Rang, knocking it for the air. Both items hit the floor and clattered. The Bird-a-rang.......

and a red shuriken.

"Hey kid, don't you know it's not nice to throw things at girls. Especially things that'll hurt them," a familiar voice said from the room. Robin's eyes went wide, just in time to get clocked by an invisible fist. He landed and rolled to his feet. The other Titans, except Terra, knew who it was. A blur flashed toward Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo, stopping to reveal one of Robin's most sought after foes.

Red X.

"Red X?! Dude, what is he doing here.....helping them.....oh man, my brain just blew a fuse. I thought he was only out for himself," BB babbled to himself. The other Titans readied themselves for a counterattack. X just looked at them and raised his hand, spun his wrist and waving it as an invitation to attack.

Robin was the first to move, growling as he dashed at his nemesis. X reacted instantly, shifting to the left as the attack came, easily dodging the strike. The thief rolled his body around Robin and drove an elbow into the back of the teen's head, knocking him forward and off-balance into a wall. "Wow kid, you need to watch were you're swinging that thing....you almost hit me with it," X said smartly.

Taking the attack on their friend seriously, the other Titans charged, concentrating all their attacks into one large blast. X smirked under his mask and hyperdashed away just an instant before it hit, launching into the air and landing in their group. Like lightning he moved, hitting Beast Boy in the midsection and driving him back to the ground, blinding Terra with an sticky X to the eyes, grabbing Cyborg by the back and driving an electro X into his shoulder, shorting him out temporarily, trapping Starfire in a wrapper X and finally slapping an X over Raven's mouth, disabling her powers.

"Man, you guys make this waaaay too easy," X chuckled to himself as he leapt over to the H.I.V.E kids. He activated the saw X on his right glove and cut the pipe off Mammoth and Gizmo, then helped Jinx stand from the fall she took, in an attempt to get away from the birdarang. A tiny blush spread across her pale cheeks. The Titans reformed together to continue the battle, but X had other ideas.

"See ya later, kid," he said and tossed a handful of smoke and flash bombs, filling the area with smoke and bright flashes. As X ran out with his cohorts, he tossed a shuriken X into the wall, unseen by his allies. Robin took off like a shot, charging his anthesis. But once in the hallway, he found them gone. He slammed his hand into a wall and growled.

"Red X, with the H.I.V.E kids. What the heck is going on?" Star came up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not dwell on it, Robin. We must find the Red X and the H.I.V.E. students before they can strike again," she said, calming him a bit. The others joined them outside the vault.

"You're right, Star. Okay then," he turned to his friends and teammates, "Raven and Cy, head back to the tower and run a list of possible targets that they might go after next. BB, Terra and Star, begin a sweep of the area for possible hideouts within a three mile radius."

"And what about you, Rob," Cyborg asked as his friend turned around. Robin looked at him.

"I'm going to see if there are any clues in here. Anything at all. You guys have your missions. Ttians, GO."

They broke to do their missions as Robin walked back in, searching for clues.

Across town, the H.I.V.E students and Red X arrived at their hideout, a rather posh, upscale building that had been condemned, then bought by a wealthy developer named R. Xed the second. It still amazed X that the Titans hadn't sniffed out that little scrambling of letters. He bought the building awhile ago with the earnings from his 'business' dealings over the past months. He had originally moved into it himself, building a training facility, living spaces, kitchen and workshop. But then he'd joined the H.I.V.E students, so he moved them in with him, each had their own rooms and Gizmo having his own workshop just for his inventions.

"Man, what a lousy, stinkin' mess that was," the diminutive crook said as he came up the secret entrance in the basement, followed by Mammoth, Jinx and finally X. The thief always came up last, to be sure the secret entrance in the sewers stayed that way, not trusted the others to close the way in right. The four moved up to the upper floors and tossed what loot they could grab, a measly two thousand in small bills. "I don't know what happened, but that was a complete and total mess!"

"Oh, shut up, Gizmo," Jinx said and rubbed her still aching back side, "we were all there and we all got the same butt kicking."

"Yeah, all but Mister Shadowy over there," Mammoth said, thumbing toward X, who was just leaning on the wall, arms crossed.

"Yeah really. He just waited until after those gunk munchers got through with us then stepped in," Gizmo added. Jinx turned on them with a withering look.

"He had his reasons, you dorks," she said, defending X. It was well known by the others and X himself she had a massive crush on him. "If he had come in earlier, we might not have made it out of there." X just sighed. He then perked up and looked at the door as a barely audible alarm went off in his mask's ear piece.

"Someone's here," he said and went to the monitor room. He flipped the switch and and saw someone he hadn't seen before, half expecting it to be the Titans. The teen wore a white costume with a green helmet, gloves and boots. But that was the least of it. He also had one giant eyeball in his head. Jinx walked in behind X and smirked.

"Seemore," she said, "wonder what he wants. And how he found us." She went to the door and opened it. Seemore smiled big. "What do you want, Seemore?"

"Well, I just got orders. All H.I.V.E students are to report back. The Head Master has something HUGE planned," he said in his high pitched, weaselly voice, "I was sent ta get ya. Everybody else is already back at the school. A van is parked in the alleyway ta take us all back. But you can only take a few bags with you, two each." Jinx frowned at that. She could fill a good sized van with her stuff alone.

"Fine, we'll be ready. Get it warmed up." She went and told the rest of the "team" the news. X was, of course, not too thrilled at the thought. He had joined the H.I.V.E not too long ago, with the condition that he would be allowed free reign of himself. Blood's telepathy didn't affect him anyway, so the Head Master had no choice by to agree to his conditions. He needed a big name like X to get more students to come anyway, so he tolerated the thief.

"Great, just stinkin' great! Two bags each? How can I fit all my stuff in just two bags? Re-freakin'-diculous," Gizmo complained as he went off to get his stuff packed. Mammoth went to get his stuff, a few barbells and the fridge. Jinx sighed and got her two bags, one with all her makeup and the other with only the clothes she could absolutely NOT live without. Gizmo packed his spare tools, circuitry and inventions.

X walked to his room and opened the closet. Only spare costumes he'd made, a second belt and a Zinothium case with eight vials of the ore left. He sighed and packed the costumes and belt in a bag along with some money, jewels, thieves' tools and a few other trinkets. He leaned against a wall and sighed again. His mind wandered as he waited for the others, thinking back to how he got into this whole thing.

He stood in an alleyway, at night. In the rain. He hated the rain. His costume was getting soaked, he was tired of waiting, and he'd missed dinner. He was miserable. The person that had contacted him said to meet here at ten to midnight. It was now five after midnight. He hated tardiness. He then heard a splash of a puddle from behind. X turned to see....

A sharp knock broke his wondering and pushed from the wall. "Hey, gunk eater! Time to go." X picked his bag and case up and walked out of his room. As X left, he tossed a shuriken on the bed.

Jinx and Mammoth stood on a fire escape behind the building, knowing they couldn't just walk out the front door and coming up from the sewers was out, with all the bags. So dropping all the stuff from the back above the van was the best way. Mammoth lifted his bag and dropped it first, the heavy weights slamming into the ground and almost going into it. He then hefted the fridge and jumped down, landing next to the van and dropped it in the back, along with his bag.

"Hey lunkhead, you drop this stuff and you die, get it," Jinx said to Mammoth, who visibly blanched at that. She lifted her makeup bag and dropped it, Mammoth doing his best to grab it and put it safely in the van. She then dropped the clothes and smiled to X. "Well, now it's only me to go down. Boy, sure is a long way down too......" X shook his head.

"Hold on," he said, looking down to the giant below. "Hey, big man. Don't let this hit, or the whole Westside goes boom, got it?" Mammoth's mouth fell open as X dropped the case, the huge teenager grabbing it as gently as possible. X wrapped his now empty arm around Jinx's waist. The girl blushed a bit and got as close as she could to him. X jumped off the escape and hyperdashed down, landing on the ground gently. "Um...we're down now," he said and let her go. She clung for a few seconds more and let go, giving him a wink

Gizmo flew down with his spare backpack on and bags in hand. He landed and got into the van, the vehicle ready to take off to the new H.I.V.E Academy with its last students inside. X had stopped for a moment and looked around; having the feeling someone was watching them. His trained eyes scanned every shadow, but found nothing out of place. He shook his head. 'Man, need to chill a bit.' He got in the van and shut the door.

Once the van was gone, a shadowy figure stepped into the light. He smirked and leapt to the building. Checking for traps or alarms and finding none, he picked the window open, stepping into the abandoned room. He walked slowly, but surely through the hallways, checking every room. Once at X's room, he entered, doing a quick sweep. He then found what he was searching for. The shuriken.

The shadowy man smirked cockily, pocketed the weapon and left, his long coat whipping in the wind behind him as he did.

(1) This is written as an AU where Terra did not betray the Titans.


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Titans Evolution

I don't own the Teen Titans, X Men or any other the characters in this story. Teen Titans and related characters are owned by DC Comics, X Men and all related characters are owned by Marvel Comics. Please don't sue me....I have nothing you'd like. Enjoy this story, I have been thinking of it for a long time and finally got the chance to write it. This has nothing to do with the main storyline of either shows and is completely from my mind....that's why it is so messed up lol

Chapter 2

Robin sighed as he looked over the only piece of evidence he had managed to find, the lone shuriken Red X had tossed. Not alot to go on. He stood in his room/crime lab pouring over the encounter in his head. A knock from the door brought him back to reality. "Come on in," he said, wearily. The door opened as Cyborg walked in.

"Yo, Rob, search of the possible targets got so many hits, I almost crashed reviewing them, Rae had ta yank the plug ta keep it from happening. The others couldn't find any sign of them, even with BB sniffing them out as a bloodhound," he said, shaking his head.

Robin sighed again and looked at the shuriken. "All I could find was this thing," he said and tossed the weapon angrily at a wall, the blade sinking into the metal easily. "What the heck is going on?! Why would X, a strictly independent thief and pain in the butt join up with the H.I.V.E?!" Cyborg grabbed his friend by the shoulder and shook him a bit.

"Rob, man, chill! We'll figure this out when we catch 'em. Its not the end of the..." he began, but stopped, remembering the last two times they tangled with the H.I.V.E when Blood was in control. "Well, the good thing is Blood's still in Steel City, locked up tight."

Just then, BB came running up. "Dudes! I just got word from Bumblebee. Brother Blood......" Robin interrupted him before he could finish.

"Has escaped from Steel City Maximum, right? Who did not see that one coming," the masked teen said, sighing for the third time. "Its like its scripted or something. Why didn't we get this info earlier, BB?"

"Well, by what Bumblebee said, he used his mind power thingy to, like, hypnotize the guards into thinking he was still there. Someone on the inside let him out, by what the tape showed. But not who did it."

Robin frowned deeply and turned to Cyborg. "Cy, meeting, in five, tell everyone," he said simply and shut the door. BB just looked at him as he did.

"Dude, talk about POed," he whispered to his friend, "this thing has him in scary mode again. Just like the Slade thing." Cy nodded and went to get the others.

Once the door was shut, Robin went to the computer at his desk and hit the drive button. The tray slide open, revealing the second shuriken. He smirked and hid the X in a locked cabinet. He put on his best "scary Robin face" and left for the meeting.

The mood in the living room/command room was uncomfortable to say the least. The Titans sat around just staring at each other waiting for Robin. Terra was the least comfortable, having never experienced Robin in "scary mode" before. Robin entered and the others, even Raven, stiffened a bit. "Okay guys," he began, "we have a serious problem. Not only is Red X, one of the few criminals to escape us numerous times in the past, joined up with the H.I.V.E kids, but now I have gotten word that their Headmaster, Brother Blood, has escaped." The girls gasped at that news.

"Okay.....I give. Who's this Blood guy, other than a dude with a spooky, creepy name," Terra asked. Raven turned a bit toward her.

"He's a criminal mastermind and full blown psychopath. Tried to destroy the city once, and us more than that. He has psychic powers and had his body turned into an evil version of Cyborg."

Terra shuddered. "Okay, sorry I asked."

Robin continued, "With this big a threat, I think the best bet is to ramp up security in the Tower, monitor the city closer and never go anywhere alone outside the Tower. We use....." he shuddered visibly, "a buddy system. If one has to leave, one or more go with them. No one alone, no one gets into trouble by themselves. Cuts down on possible ambushes and one sided battles. We have to assume Blood is back in town and that in itself is a far greater threat then what we had before."

BB raised his hand. "So, um, do we, like, have any leads and stuff on the baddies?" Everyone looked at him, not sure they heard that come from his mouth.

"W..well," Robin stuttered a bit, still surprised at BB's question, as the shapeshifter usually didn't ask such questions, "we have nothing to go on as of yet. We may have to wait until they make a move. Until then, we have to be smart and safe." Robin broke the meeting and got to work going over files. The others began to work on their own projects, hoping they could catch a break.

The ride in the van was long, uncomfortable and crowded. X was smashed up against Mammoth's fridge and Jinx, who had insisted on sitting as close to him as she could. It was only the fact that he kept his Zinothuim carrier on his lap that had kept her OFF his lap. He just sighed and tried to get comfortable for the tenth time, with no luck. "Hey drive, we there yet," he asked, knocking on the divider Plexiglas against his back. Seemore just laughed, sitting in the passenger seat.

"Almost. Sorry for all the secrecy, but Headmaster told me not to let anyone see the way to the new Academy. Only me and the driver." The windows in the back were blacked out and the Plexiglas was dark, to keep them in the dark, literally. Only X's mask, with its night-vision mode, kept him from the darkness. He looked around the van and shook his head at his fellow travelers. Mammoth was out cold, leaning on a weight he propped up, a long rope of drool hanging from his mouth. Gizmo was sitting next to the huge teen, grumbling at their transport, not knowing the drool was hanging inches over his head. One wrong bump and splash. X smirked at that thought.

He felt a squeeze on his arm and looked Jinx, who was also asleep, her head lying lightly on his arm. She almost looked cute to him as she slept, every once in the while shifting to get comfy next to him. 'You know, she is kinda......what the hell am I thinking,' he thought and shook the stray thought away, 'gotta keep focused and not think about that stuff.'

The van suddenly took a very sharp turn and jarred Jinx awake....and broke the rope from Mammoth's mouth. "HEY!! You nose pickin' gunk wad! That's just plain gross, pit sniffer," Gizmo ranted at his huge partner, wiping the drool from his head and kicking Mammoth in the shin. X chuckled a bit and tried to stretch. Jinx looked up at him and yawned a bit.

"What time is it? We there yet? How much longer," she asked. X looked at her.

"An hour past the last time I was asked, not yet and I have no freaking clue," he said and felt a bit of an incline downward, then flatten out. The van stopped and Seemore got out, opening the door.

"We here, guys," he said and laughed at the sight of his fellow students. Gizmo with drool on his head, Mammoth rubbing his hurting shin, X almost buried under the junk and Jinx clinging to X. "Wha's the matter? Uncomfortable ride?" He laughed harder. Until a pink wave hit the door and knocked him flat.

"Shut up, Seemore," Jinx said and stood the best she could, stretching. X got up and stretched as well, his muscles tight from sitting too long. He picked up his carrier and hyperdashed out of the van, setting his feet on the floor. "Hey, X......"

"Sorry, babe, thieves and explosives first," he said and set the carrier down, looking around the room. Or rather hanger. "Dang." The area was huge, at least big enough to hold a Boeing 747 length-wise. Both ways. A tunnel lead from what he assumed was the surface far above. Several large doors sat to the left, leading to the main "campus" inside. X heard a clatter behind him and looked back.

Mammoth had extracted himself from the pile of chaos that was their junk and stepped out, Gizmo's stuff falling to the ground beside him, its owner getting red faced, ready to hit him. Jinx pushed him out of the way and got out, pulling her luggage out with her. X just shook his head. 'How do they give the Titans trouble,' he asked himself mentally.

Once all their stuff was collected, Seemore lead them to their rooms. All four were in the same area, so they could work together when needed. "Okay, ya'll. Get your stuff in there and follow me. Headmaster wants all students to meet in the main classroom in twenty," the one-eyed teen said and walked away. X hated every part of that statement.

"Great. Class, students, Headmaster. I didn't even like school when I had to go before." X walked into his room and raised an eyebrow under his mask. "Yellow and black.....I know this is based on a bee hive and all, but still, a little red won't kill them."

The thief pushed the button to shut the door and turned to put away his things, when a blue-purple boot caught it, opening the door again. Jinx smiled at her crush and leaned on the frame. "Mind if I come in?" The thief didn't even turn around.

"Yeah, I kinda do, babe," he said, trying his best not to piss her off, but not wanting to put up with her at the moment. "Kinda need to put my stuff away, and I'm not pull my boxers out in front of you. Plus, need to put my zynothium away and recharge my suit, so....."

"I don't mind," she answered, fanning her eye lashes.

'Crap,' he thought, then got an idea. "Hey, is that Mammoth....trying to eat your scented shampoos." Jinx turned quickly out the door and X tossed a spare boot at the button, closing the door before she could get back in. "Man, that girl's got it bad....not that I blame her. I am quite the cool customer."

Twenty minutes later, the four walked into the huge classroom, Jinx still a bit miffed at X for the door thing. But she knew she couldn't stay mad at him. Other members of the school sat around, waiting for their Headmaster to arrive. X leaned against a pillar near the entrance, not really wanting to be there, but having to, so he'd make sure he could leave ASAP. Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo sat close to him, so they stayed a team. Jinx began to chat with the girl next to her, Angel, X thought her name was, about something, make up or clothes or something like that. Mammoth ate something weird, as always. Gizmo fiddled with a weapon, having the side panel open and working on its circuits.

Suddenly the lights went out and everyone fell silent. 'One for the dramatics, ain't ya, Blood,' X thought to himself. A spotlight flipped on and there stood the Headmaster of the H.I.V.E Academy, Brother Blood, in all his cybernetic glory, flanked by several H.I.V.E guards in their bee-like armor.

"Students! I have returned to teach you again," he shouted. Every teen crook in the place erupted in a cheer. All but X of course, who just shook his head. "I have a new project for each of your teams. I shall reveal them to you in private. I also wish to introduce some new students. They come from the other half of the country."

The light widened and five teenagers stood behind Blood. They were.....different to say the least. The first one, a young guy in tattered jeans, a vest and a mullet, stood casually, arms crossed. The next was just as young, but wholly different. He had silver-white hair, what looked like designer clothes and a smart-ass look on his his.

The next guy was huge! He stood easily seven foot or so and looked about as wide. His hair was in a mohawk and he was wearing overalls. Fourth was the weirdest one yet. He was short, ugly and looked dirty. His face was wide and flat, with a large mouth and his legs were longer than normal. And X could have been imagining it, but the guy had an.....odor around him. Even from this distance.

The final one caught X's attention. She was about middle height, wearing a long, red trench coat, a one piece body suit with tears in the legs, short black hair and an angry look on her face. She'd be cute.....if not a bit scary.

The thing that X found weird about them, other than their clothing, was the weird silvery headbands they all wore.

"Those are the new students. The Brotherhood. Avalanche, Quicksilver, Blob, Toad and Scarlet Witch. They will be training with you, studying with you and living with you. Get to know them, for they will soon, along with you all, rule this city under my name!"

The whole room erupted in a cheer again. Except for X, again. And now, the new guys. Unseen by anyone else, except X, they shared a look between all of them. A look that told X a huge amount about them.

A look of conspiracy.


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Titans Evolution

I don't own the Teen Titans, X Men or any other the characters in this story. Teen Titans and related characters are owned by DC Comics, X Men and all related characters are owned by Marvel Comics. Please don't sue me....I have nothing you'd like. Enjoy this story, I have been thinking of it for a long time and finally got the chance to write it. This has nothing to do with the main storyline of either shows and is completely from my mind....that's why it is so messed up lol

Chapter 3

The next day at the H.I.V.E went as usual, early classes in General Mayhem, Explosives 101, English and Foreign Language or more specifically writing a ransom note in English and Foreign Language, Underworld Etiquette and the like. Every student showed up for them.....except for X. He didn't even show for "roll call" in the morning. He slept in, at least until a banging on his door came.

"Ocupado," he said, rolling over in his bed. A second bang got him up. Having not removed his suit, except for the belt, mask, cape and boots, he rolled to his feet and quickly slipped the mask on. He pushed the button to his door and raised an eyebrow at the two large guards standing at the door. "Um.....not interested in door to door steak knives," he said, jokingly. The guards just stared a moment, then spoke.

"The Head Master requires your presence, now," the first demanded. X shifted a bit, not intimidated by them but still weary, not knowing what they were capable of. He decided to test their patience.

"This is not the room you're looking for," he said, waving his index and middle fingers at them, trying the "old Jedi Mind Trick". He was rewarded with this action by deep frowns on the guards lower, unhelmeted faces. "Worth a shot." He sighed and slipped his gear on quickly, not wanting to piss the guards off more then he just did, knowing when not to push his luck.

A few minutes later, X stood at the door to Blood's office, flanked by, as he took to calling them, the numb-nut brothers. He'd tried to make conversation with them on the way, driven in a cart-like vehicle, but they either wouldn't or couldn't speak more then what they said at his door. The thief waited a few minutes before going to knock.

"Enter Red X," came the smooth voice of Brother Blood just as X's hand made contact. The thief sighed and opened the door.

"You defiantly have a flair for the dramatics, Blood," he said as he entered the spacious office. It was decorated with the same yellow and black look as the rest of the place, but had bits of red and blue mixed in. 'So this is where he used the red budget.' A large, onyx black desk sat at the back, with two leather chairs in front of it. A large filing cabinet sat to the left, locked and barred, most likely housing the personal files on all the students and staff. And strangely out of place, a ficus plant sat in the corner.

"What's life without its dramas, Red X," the man asked as he tended to his ficus. His gold and black robes blended well with the wall next to him. Only his red metal arms showed from under the sleeves. "Have a seat. You two, wait outside." The two guards bowed and shut the door, standing on either side of the doorway.

X made his way to one of the chairs, sitting down and putting his feet on the desk. Blood turned, finishing with his plant, and looked at the the offending feet. "Remove them, Red X, or I will," he said, coldly. X didn't move them.

"Look, Blood, I'm just here because you asked me to come, and I don't mean to your office," the thief said, looking at the man. Blood nodded, but slapped his feet off his desk, a sneer on his face.

"Listen, boy! I wanted you here to help get attendance back up. But that, by no means, means you can take advantage of my hospitality," the man growled. X didn't even move.

"Hey, you want me to leave, I'll be on the next van out. But we had a deal, I come here, help with the "star" factor to get the kids to come and in exchange, I don't need to attend classes or do the curriculum," X said, calmly. He stood and looked at Blood, who calmed a bit.

"Yes, that was the deal. Your note-worth in the Underworld did help bring in students, as I thought it would. And since you're somehow immune to my control, I can't make you attend nor can I force you through brute force. You can handle the Titans easily alone, my students and guards would stand little more chance against you," the Head Master said, turning around and putting his hands behind his back, "but, part of the deal is also training sessions with your team."

X cringed at that. He hated to work on a team, especially with those nimrods. Jinx could hold her own a bit, but Mammoth and Gizmo were kinda pathetic. "Well, I didn't get paged for training, so can't fault me there. And," he said, moving his glove a bit to look at the watch on his wrist, "since its 11:35, I'm guessing its lunchtime. And I'd hate to miss whatever passes for food in this joint." The thief turned to leave.

"Not so fast, Red X," Blood interrupted, "I DID schedule you and your team in a sparring match with the Brotherhood this afternoon. So you had better show up....or your teammates may get a severe beating." He grinned evilly and X could not help but think of a snake looking at its victim.

"Fine, I'll be there, since I'm required to be," he said, halfheartedly. "Can I go, or do I need to be escorted by Heckle and Jeckle outside?"

"No, you're free to leave," Blood said. X went to the door and grabbed the knob. "Oh, one more thing." X turned to see Blood right in front of him, starting the usually stoic thief. "If you ever put your feet on my desk again.....I'll cut them off at the ankle. No anesthetic."

X was not so much intimidated but surprised at the man's speed and silence in movement. He nodded slightly and exited the room, noting that in his mind. 'Note to self, Blood's fast......and very psychotic.'

The lunch room was filled with students, all sitting at different long tables. The line for the food was long by the time X got there, but he decided to get his food no matter how long it was. "Excuse me, pardon me, one side, hot soup, coming through," he said as he cut his way to the front amid a sea of protests. All of which he ignored. He got to the front and sighed at the visual.

Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, carrots and peas, greasy looking burgers, even greasier fries. All looked pretty nasty. "How you doing, doll," he said to the young woman, still far older them himself though, working the line, "anything you'd recommend?" She looked at him half bored.

"The food," she said. X just shook his head.

"Fine, I'll take a ribeye steak, mashed pots, a hot roll and Don Perot '69," he said. She gave him a mean look and shoved meatloaf and lumpy potatoes on a tray. He took the tray, a sports drink and moved to the seating area. "Geez, something I said?"

Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo sat at their usual table, the big man eating noisily, Gizmo taking bites between reading a book on Quantum Physics and Jinx poking at her meal. 'One thing about being back here,' she thought to herself, 'is eating this yuck. At least outside I could get good food, like lobster and steak.' She looked up in time to see X walk out to the seating area. Her face perked up a bit and she waved to him to sit at their table.

X saw the Bad Luck charm wave to him and he shrugged. "Gotta fight with 'em, might as well eat with 'em too," he said as he walked over and sat down, right next to Jinx, since it was the only seat left. He looked at his meal and groaned. "Man, soup kitchens would reject this drek."

Jinx watched him intently, hoping he'd remove the mask to eat. 'Bet he's hot under there,' she thought as an image of a Johnny Depp-like X filled her head. X reached up to his mask. 'This is it.' Nearly every other girl watched too, wanting to see the face of Red X.

The thief pushed a hidden button on the mask and the area just over his lips and chin opened, revealing very little of his face. A communal fall-take happened as the girls all fell on the ground at once, disappointed. Jinx got up and dusted her dress off, embarrassed. X Just chuckled and took a swig on his drink. "Think it'd be that easy. The kid thought of everything."

As they ate, a ruckus rose by the food line. Two of the new kids, the giant guy and the smelly one, Blob and Toad if X remembered right, muscled their way in. Or rather, Blob muscled and Toad road on the huge guy's shoulder. "Yeah, 'at's right. Make way fo' the Blob, yo," the weaselly little guy said. Blob stopped at the food, grabbed everything in ALL the pans and piled it all on his tray. Toad then, in a move that grossed out many, lashed his long, green, sticky tongue out and snared a burger, bringing it to his mouth.

The duo moved to a table with the food and sat, Blob almost breaking his chairs, plural, as he did. At the table already sat the Goth girl, a disgusted look on her face at both her teammates, and the mullet haired guy. "'ey, Freddy, you gonna share some a' 'at," the Toad questions, "my snook'ums needs lunch too, yo." He looked at the girl with puppy dog eyes. The girl just growled and waved her hand, launching the smelly teen across the room into a wall.

"Yeah, right," the giant spat, "I need all the food I can get. I'm still growing, ya know ." The other guy snorted.

"Yeah, Blob, so's the freakin' Federal Deficit, but people hope it'll stop soon," he said. Toad got up with a moan and staggered his way over to the table. Just as he made it to the table, a whoosh of silver stopped at the seat across from him.

"Here you are, dearest sister," Quicksilver said, and sounding a bit fearful, setting a tray of food for his twin. She just looked at him and began to eat, her brother sighing in what looked like relief to X. Although it was hard to tell when X looked at people, thanks to the mask's eyes beginning covered, some people just had a way of telling.

"What're you lookin' at, mask boy," the mulleted teen demanded, looking straight at X. The rest of the table all turned or looked up, except the girl, who seemed indifferent. X just looked on more. "HEY! I'm talkin' to you."

X raised an eyebrow. At his table, Mammoth, although he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer and didn't much care for X, he was still loyal to his teammates, shifted to look at them too. Gizmo sighed and put the book down, knowing a fight might happen, but this was his team. Jinx just sneered and readied herself, just in case.

"Well," the teen asked again. X chuckled to himself.

"Well, I'd say, with the exception of the gal at the table, I'm looking at the sideshow. We have the world's smelliest man," he said, pointing to Toad, "the bottomless pit," pointing to Blob, "the world's fastest Narcissist," pointing to Quicksilver, "which, by the way, must be hell on date night, huh? And the only guy who didn't know Grunge died in the mid-90's."

That got the young man to stand, his chair kicked back as he did. Toad, Blob and Quicksilver all stood as well, staring at the other table. "'ey, Lance, I think he just insulted your threads, yo," Toad said snickered, which got him a dirty look from his leader.

"You wanna go, punks," Lance demanded, staring straight at X, "then let's ROCK!" As he said that, a small tremor rumbled in the room, shaking the tables and students both. X's eyes widened as the teen's eyes half rolled back into his head.

'So that's what his power is. No wonder he's called Avalanche,' X thought. He was brought out of his thoughts as a ball of green slime whizzed just past his face, launched by Toad. "Hey, no lugies in the lunch room, Stinky." X hyperdashed next to the kid and slapped his mouth, a sticky X closing it. Toad let out a muffed scream and tried to pull the tape-like thing from his face.

Before he could move, X got slammed by Quicksilver, pushing the thief back with a grunt. "Not quick enough loser," the speedster said, "only the Brotherhood gets to pick on Toad." The young superspeeder charged at X.

"Oh no you don't," Jinx half growled, sending out a wave of pink bad luck at the floor in front of Quicksilver. His shoe caught the raised tile and tripped him up, sending him sprawling into a wall. That got the attention of his sister, more for the use of the power them the attack. She narrowed her eyes at the other girl.

As X recovered from the sneak attack, he looked up to see Blob charging at him, all easily 600 to 700 pounds of him. But something caught X's ear. The thief leapt into the air, pulling a back flip as he did. His cape just cleared the giant's face as Blob ran straight into X's teammate, Mammoth.

The second giant slammed into the first, hands locked in a test of strength. "Nothin' can move the Blob, hair boy," the huge teen growled as the two pushed on each other.

"Yeah, and nothin's gonna move me, neither, big boy," Mammoth growled back, not giving an inch.

The mini tremors continued as Lance concentrated on them, eyes still rolling back into his head. Until a laser blast hit him in the chest, launching him back over the table. "Your power's pretty lame if ya gotta roll your eyes, snot brain," Gizmo said, having formed his spider legs from the pack on his back, a laser on his chest plate.

By this time, the lunch room had cleared out, everyone not wanting to get caught in a cross fire of food or attacks. And it was a good thing to, because as Avalanche flew over the table, he hit Scarlet Witch's tray of food, spilling it on her. She growled in anger as she stood, potatoes and soda on her clothes.

Quicksilver had shaken the cobwebs out by now, and looked on in horror at what happened to his sister. "Ohhhh CRAP! Wanda alert! Hit the deck," he yelled, but too late. His twin screamed in anger, letting her powers loose. A sphere of probability energy went out from her, filling the room. Everyone in it flew hard into the walls, tables exploded, the food line crashed into the kitchen. Chaos let loose all around her.

When the smoke clear, only Wanda stood, breathing hard and angry. The combatants groaned as they began to stand, Jinx sitting on the floor, staring at the teen girl. "Holy hell," she said, breathless, "her power's like mine....but might be more powerful." X shook his head and stood and picked the Bad Luck charm up in his arms, making sure she was okay.

"Jinx, you with me," he asked, waving a hand before her face. She looked at him and nodded, just realizing X was holding her. She sighed in pleasure, thoughts of what just happened leaving her head. X cleared his throat and set her down. "Uh....good, glad for that," he said, moving away a bit from her.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Everyone turned to see Brother Blood standing in the doorway, a look of rage on his normally cold face. Everyone, including X, shrank a bit for him. "This is not the place to fight, you fools! If you have a problem with each other, take it out in the sparring match. Ten minutes, main arena."

"Yes Head Master," everyone said, again including X. The man walked away, fuming. The two teams turned to each other.

"We'll settle this in the arena, geeks," Lance sneered and turned, the Brotherhood following him. X turned to his team and narrowed his eyes.

"You bet we will, Grunge boy."


	4. Chapter 4

Teen Titans Evolution

I don't own the Teen Titans, X Men or any of other the characters in this story. Teen Titans and related characters are owned by DC Comics, X Men and all related characters are owned by Marvel Comics. Please don't sue me....I have nothing you'd like. Enjoy this story, I have been thinking of it for a long time and finally got the chance to write it. This has nothing to do with the main storyline of either shows and is completely from my mind....that's why it is so messed up lol

Chapter 4

The ten minutes had gone by quickly, X's team barely having time to gather any sort of gear they needed. "Geez, this is just stinkin' great, havin' to fight those losers again," Gizmo complained as they made their way to the arena doors. "If it wasn't for that dumb chick flippin' out, we would'a beat 'em easy."

"Yeah really, a few more seconds and I would'a got that fat guy off his feet an' through a wall," Mammoth grumbled.

X stood in silence, going over plans in his head. 'Gotta take out that Goth chick. She seems like the most powerful of that group and the most dangerous,' he thought. As he contemplated his course of action, Jinx grew more and more nervous. She replayed the fight over and over in her head.

'That girl is way more powerful than I am in my own power. Which means she'll know how to counter my moves and attacks,' she thought. Usually the teen hexster was calm and cool under pressure like this, but that display of strength in Jinx's own power had disturbed her. 'If she's that strong when she loses it, I'd hate to see her when she's concentrating.'

X looked over at her and felt a little twinge in his usually selfish heart. "Hey, babe," he said, reaching over to put a hand on the girl's shoulder, making her start a bit, "it'll be cool. Need your head in the game if we're gonna win this thing, k?" She gave him a small smile.

"Hey, I'm good, X," she said, trying to sound confident. X smirked a bit under his mask and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Just then, the doors opened, revealing an elevator. The four crooks entered the room and the doors closed shut behind them. "Great, nothing like the feeling of going to your death to make you feel good inside," X sighed as the elevator rose slowly upward.

At the top, the roof opened to reveal the arena. The floor alone was as big as a football field, stone and dirt covering it. The walls, twenty feet high all around, were made of some kind of metal, colored black and yellow as the rest of the school. Above them were visible numerous bleachers to seat the whole school and then some. No one sat in them at the moment, as this was a private sparring match. A private booth sat on the equivalent to the fifty yard line, most likely it now house Brother Blood and his bodyguards.

"Damn," X breathed, "didn't think the place was this huge." Gimzo chuckled to himself.

"What's the matter, Mr. Cool Super Thief, scared," the tiny terror teased harshly. X looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

"Never been afraid of anything except jail, broccoli and long term relationships," the thief shot back, getting raised eyebrow from Jinx.

At the other end of the floor, a second elevator rose, carrying the Brotherhood. They had all had time to change into their battle costumes. Avalanche wore a dark blue and grey body suit and boots, with what looked like a half fish bowl on his head, but was most likely some kind of clear hard helmet. Quicksilver wore a silver and power blue body suit.

The Blob's outfit was kind of plain compared to his teammates, consisting of a white wife-beater shirt, dark green sleeveless vet and cargo pants and dark boots. Toad's costume made his already frog-like body look more so, with a puke green body suit, boots and a silvery, metal chest plate that extended to his back, hunched and covering the back of his head. Scarlet Witch wore that same clothes she always wore, just a different set.

X chuckled to himself. "Nice to see you don't always wear your 90's throwbacks, fish bowl head," he shouted at the opposite team's leader. The teen sneered at the thief.

"Yeah, well we, unlike you four, have a sense of style, Mr. Basic Black Before Five," Quicksilver shot back. X raised an eyebrow.

"Is he gay or just Metro," he muttered to himself. Suddenly, a loud PA squawk rang out.

"Students," the voice of Brother Blood sounded, "this is just a sparring match, but by no means do I want you to go easy on each other. Use all the force you can muster. Avalanche, have no fear to go all out here, this school is protected from your earthquakes by special insulating shock absorbers to avoid detection." That made the walking earthquake grin evilly.

"Now, BEGIN!" The H.I.V.E kids wasted no time, erupting into motion, much to X's chargin.

"Hey, Three Stooges! We need a plan," he shouted at his charging teammates, "no wonder they always lose." Gizmo took to the air, flying fast to rain down laser shots on their opponents, Mammoth pulled one of the heavy wall plates off with his massive strength to use as a weapon and Jinx dance-charged ahead, eyes full glowing pink, ready to use her bad luck waves.

Quicksilver was the first to act, speeding toward Jinx. The Bad Luck Charm tossed several half moon shaped, pink waves at him. But he was ready for them, the speedster easily avoiding the attacks. He zipped around the girl, circling her and spinning the teen sorceress. The move made Jinx dizzy, stopping her in her tracks to get her bearings.

"What the matter, cutie pie, too fast for ya," he joked and swept her legs out, dropping the dizzy girl to the ground. Gizmo flew toward the speed demon, carefully peppering the ground with laser blasts. "HA! HO! HE! TORO, TORO," Quicksilver said as he avoided the shots.

"Stand still, ya gunk chewin' spazz," the little crook swore. Toad smirked as his teammate kept him busy.

"'ey, Freddie, Toad Ball yo," he said to his giant friend, who knew just what he meant. The giant put his hands together like a catcher's mitt as Toad leapt at him. Blob caught Toad in his hands, then pushed forward hard, the smaller teen scrunched into a ball in his hands. At the end of his "throw", Toad pushed with his super strong legs, gaining a huge amount of lift.

"Incoming," he shouted at Gizmo, before sending his long, sticky tongue out. The tiny crook barely looked up as the appendage hit the right wing, breaking it off like a dry twig.

"CRUUUUUD," Gizmo shouted as he fell, popping the other wing out and deploying the spider legs from his pack. Toad flipped in midair and landed in his namesake's "toad squat". He looked at Gizmo's mechanical legs and likes his lips.

"Mmmm....nothin' like spider legs fo' a snack," he said and began snapping his tongue repeatedly at the smaller crook. Gizmo barely had time to move, let alone mount a counterattack.

Mammoth, by this time, had gotten within tossing distance and stopped, gripping the large plate at the end. He began to spin, hammer toss style, and released the huge metal projectile. "Catch that, wimps!"

Blob cracked his knuckled and smiled. "I got this," he said and balled his fist. With a mighty roar, the giant punched the wall plate square in the center, denting it deeply, almost folding it around his arm. "How's that for a wimp, chump?!" Mammoth's mouth gaped for a second before he growled and charged his new nemesis.

"Great, a few minutes and the other guys are already winning," X sighed. Unlike his team, the thief stayed back to access the fight and gauge strengths and attacks. "Okay, Blob's a powerhouse, but slow and top heavy, Quicksilver's fast, duh, but he's a showoff, Toad's legs and tongue are strong, but his mind most likely isn't," he began to label.

A sudden quake hit his area as he took note. He looked to see Avalanche, casually walking toward him, using only a tiny bit of his power. "You a chicken, mask boy? Gonna stay in the back and watch? Or just too smart to take us on?" X narrowed his eyes. If one thing got his goat, it was smart ass, over confident know-it-alls.

Before Avalanche could blink, X hyperdashed towards him. Seconds before he could drives a fist into the teen's jaw, a silver flash grabbed the earth shaker and got him to safety. X narrowed his eyes, but stood his ground, waiting, listening. A sound caught his ear and the thief moved to the right as Quicksilver sped over the spot he had just left.

"Oh, fast, huh," the teen speedster said, "well, gotta be faster than that to catch me." The young villain turned and came at X again, but this time, the thief was ready. He produced two handfuls of shuriken and tossed them in front of him, the sharp blades hitting the dirt and stone in an S pattern. "Whoooa, severe tire damage." Quicksilver turned to the right.

More shuriken hit just in front of him. He turned again, and more shuriken. Expecting more, Quicksilver turned right again early. "That all yo..." was all he got out, as X hyperdashed in front of him and drove a fist hard into his stomach, driving the wind from his lungs.

"Nope, it's not," X said. The young runner dropped to his knees and coughed as X brought a knee to his chin, knocking the lights out on the teen.

"Quickie," Toad shouted and spat slime at X. He forgot his opponent though. Gizmo used the break to drive a spider leg into the smelly teen's side, knocking him away. Toad groaned and looked at the spidery inventor. "Gonna pay for that one, Tiny."

"Bring it, ya smelly fart sniffer."

By this time, Mammoth and Blob met in close, trading punches that would shatter walls. "Not gonna beat me, fat man," Mammoth said, grabbing the other teen's hands in another test of strength.

"I already told ya, ugly," Freddie groaned, pushing back against the strong man, "nothin'...moves....the....BLOB!" As he said that, Blob pulled Mammoth forward, driving his head full bore into the hairy teen's own. Mammoth's vision blur from the blow, giving his opponent time to grab his wrists, pull him into a move that can only be called a Power Bomb.

"My uncle Cletus taught me this one," he said, cruelly, as he picked Mammoth up over his head and drove the other giant into the ground, hard. A bit of blood spit from the fallen man's mouth. "Now, ta finish it." Blob, for all his weight, squatted and leapt into the air, driving his full bulk into Mammoth, concentrated in the elbow and upper arm to his chest. The giant grunted in pain and passed out, thankfully, into darkness.

Jinx got up just in time to watch Mammoth go down. Anger rose in her, more from the fact her side lost their powerhouse then concern for her teammate. Knowing she'd stand no chance against Blob, she turned to see Toad and Gizmo going at it. With a simple wave of her hand, a pink beam hit Toad from behind, in midair, making him over jump and hit a wall hard enough to knock him out. Gizmo looked at his female teammate with a little fear in his eyes.

Avalanche sneered at X and began to concentrate. "Again with the quakes, talk about a one trick pony," he said. But something got his "danger senses" going. X leapt and back-flipped just as a pillar of rock erupted from the ground. "Holy crap!"

"Something new I've been working on," Avalanche said, "since I have no real ranged attacks. How's that for "one trick", mask boy?" He concentrated more and more pillars came up, X narrowly avoiding each new one.

"Okay, I take it back....your two trick now," he said. That got the teen quakemiester's anger up, but also cost him minor concentration. X took the opportunity to close distance, hyperdashing between pillars. He leapt onto the last one, hoping to use the high ground.

"Big mistake, loser," Lance growled. He put all his concentration into that pillar, forcing all his might and power into it. The base shook and broke, throwing X from the top. Before he could recover, Avalanche forced another pillar upwards, catching X hard.

"Damn it!" The pillar grew and grew, moving fast to the roof to crush X. "Okay, how much freakin' rock IS there under this place?!" As X soared higher, he reached behind his back, pulling his only non-X themed gadget.....his trusty grapnel gun. He rolled off the edge if the rock, now several dozen stories tall, and shot his grapnel, hitting a beam high above him. The pillar crashed into the roof of the arena. X could feel the sweat on his forehead. But he looked down at his opponent.

He was still concentrating.....eyes rolled in his head.

X smirked evilly and dislodged his grapnel. As he fell, he formed an explosive X in his glove. Once he fell the proper height, the thief tossed it, the blade droving into the ground at Lance's feet. That got his attention.

"Missed, geek!"

"Meant to, dumbass.....don't want to blow you to pieces!" Avalanche looked at the X, just in time to see the blinking light go solid red.

BOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

The force of the explosion knocked Lance back and into the wall, his hard helmet the only thing to save his skull from breaking. His collapses in an unconscious heap. X landed at his feet.

"Never mock the mask, fish bowl head."

Jinx and Gizmo had no time to celebrate their teammate's victory. A series of load, stomping footsteps cause Jinx to turn, letting her leapt to the side as an angry Blob slams his fist into the ground where she just was. Gizmo is not as lucky. He tries to leap away using his spider legs, but the giant grabs them in mid leap, using them as a lever to whip the tiny crook into the floor several feet away, knocking him out cold.

"Just you an' me here now, little girl," he says menacingly. Jinx gulps and sends a wave of energy at him. It forces Blob to stop for a second, but thats all. "That little light show ain't nothin' to me, girlie. I'm the Blob." The giant begins to throw punches at her, which she avoids, but with no way to counter.

"Help! X," she yells, but can't see him. She suddenly feels a flat, hard surface behind her back and knows she's hit a wall. Blob smiles wickedly. "Help."

"No where ta run now, squishy," he says and raised both arms over his head, meaning to crush the girl.

A sudden extra weight appears on Blob's upraised arms, followed by a black shape. "Not nice to pick on girls, big guy," the voice of X says as he looks down at the giant.

"Get OFF," Blob yells. X grabs his wrist and narrows his eyes.

"Fine," he says and flips over top the huge teen, trying to bring him down. Blob just laughs.

"I'm alot stronger then you an' nothin' moves the Blob where he don't wanna go."

Jinx looks at his feet and smiles. "Unless his footing sucks!" She hits his feet with her chaos, making the floor under them slick and break unevenly. This, combined with X's weight and the surprise factor, topples Blob, bringing him down onto his back.

X wastes no time, leaping into the air and bringing his hands forward, a giant sticky X hitting the fallen giant's wrists, holding them at an awkward angle so he could not pull free easily. Three more Xs hit his chest and each leg, pinning him to the ground. "That outta hold you. Just one of those things can hold Starfire and she's at least twice as strong as you," X said after he landed. Jinx walked up to him and punched him in the arm.

"Jerk. How long were you gonna wait? Until he squashed me like a little, but cute, bug?" He raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Had to set the situation up just right, babe," he said, rubbing the small sore spot. For a little hand, it sure could pack a punch. "A minute too soon and he would have had time to react." That calmed the bad luck sorceress down a bit.

"At least we won." X shook his head again.

"Not yet, you forget someone," he asked, turning to see Scarlet Witch, still standing on the elevator. She had hung back and not attacked or even moved the whole time. Jinx looked at the other girl and scowled.

"Well, let's get her so we can end this match," she said and, once again, charged. X just watched her go off, dumbfounded and wide eyed.

"Oh...my...god, that girl has no sense of planning OR tactics!" X took off after his charging teammate, not wanting to her to do something stupider. "Jinx! Get back here! We need a plan of attack!"

"How's this for plan of attack," the girl shouted back, waving a hand. Her pink energy shot out, flying at the standing girl. Wanda's angry look hot angrier, if that was possible, and she waved her own hand, a purple-red beam shooting out. The two equal but opposite waves of chaos racing toward one another.

"Holy crap," X shouted as the two powers hit. He hyperdashed behind the stone pillars Avalanche had formed earlier, ducking and covering. Jinx's eyes went wide as the beams hit, knowing she had nowhere to run to. Scarlet Witch braced herself against the walls.

The explosion rocked the whole arena and the surrounding school, sending a shockwave into the stands. Had they been full, people would have died. The bleachers all exploded and collapsed, the walls nearly all shattered around the room, the ground cracked and in some places rose like glaciers. In his private box, Blood stood, even as the glass exploded inward, a smile on his cruel face.

X came out from behind his protective pillar, most of it broken off and fallen to the ground. He shook the dust from his mask and breathed in. "Jesus H. Tap-dancing Christ," he swore to himself, "note to self, two bad luck powers do NOT mix well." He looked over where Jinx had stood, but she was gone. He hoped she was okay, scanning the room.

He finally spotted her, lying in an intact heap across the way. She was breathing, but he couldn't tell the extent of her injuries. And he had no time to check, as the other chaos manipulator stood from the spot she had smartly braced. The look on her face was not a nice one.

"Damn, doesn't she go down?" X stood and winced. His side hurt, probably from a chuck of stone hitting him. He could breathe regularly, so his ribs were not broken. Wanda walked forward slowly, stalking him like a tiger. She waved her hand and her power shot forth.

X forced himself to roll away, the wave of chaos hit his former hiding place, the stone exploding from the impact. The thief stood and formed several shuriken, tossing them at the possibly insane girl walking towards him. She waved her hand again and another purple-red beam, wider, shot out, hitting the shuriken and destroying them in an explosion.

'Crap,' X thought to himself, 'how to beat her.' He then moved again, hyperdashing away from another attack. He then got an idea. It was a longshot, but it was all he could pull out at the moment. X charged at Wanda, then hyperdashed as she attacked. From his new spot, he charged again, and again avoided the attack. The thief did this several times, trying to close the distance to her.

He then moved to the left, and as he predicted, she attacked there. "Now!" He moved to the right and hyperdashed as the wave left her hand. X leapt into the air and hyperdashed at Wanda, trying to drive a fist into her face in hopes of knocking her out.

But the girl was so much faster then a expected.

As the thief came out of his move and drew his fist back, Wanda looked up at him and fired off a near point blank hex bolt, hitting X fully. He screamed in pain as the energy hit, shorting his suit's systems out and knocking him from the air to fall hard at her feet. He managed to stay awake through force of will, rolling to his side and looking up at the witch.

"Damn it." She stared at him hard and grabbed his costume's front, pulling him to his feet. His muscles would not move, arms felt like lead weights, his legs like noodles. Wanda smirked at him and drew her fist back, ready to drive him into the land of dreams.

"That is enough, Scarlet Witch," came the satisfied voice of Brother Blood. He slowly floated down using his powers and landed next to the girl. She looked at his nastily and dropped X, who fell like a boned fish to the ground, still awake but needing a few moments to rest. "I see how right I was to choose your team, Miss Maximoff. You alone would be a near match for the Titans, given the right circumstances."

"Thanks," was all the girl said, never taking her eyes off X. Something about her made X, the usually calm and cool thief, uncomfortable. Like a mouse looking into the face of a viper, ready to strike.

Blood raised his metallic arm and a tiny panel opened. "Medical teams to the arena. Eight needing medical attention." A confirmation come through and a few seconds later, two opposite double doors on either side of the room opened, a dozen dressed medics coming from both sides with stretchers.

They made their way to each injured teen. Gizmo, Quicksilver and Toad were deemed fine. "A few aspirin and some cold compresses and they'll be fine," the medic said.

"And maybe a shower," a second whispered as he lifted Toad to the stretcher. The ones working Lance and Mammoth were more serious.

"Possible concussion to this one," the woman said, scanning the earth shaker with a mediscanner, "as well as shock trauma to the front of his body. Defiantly needs the healers, but not life threatening."

"This one needs more help," another one said, hovering over Mammoth, "back, neck and possible spinal injuries. Broken ribs, possible internal bleeding. He'll need the healers as well."

A saw was hear to start, having to cut Blob free of the Xs that still held him. "Get me outta this crud! I'm gonna pound that little loser inta jelly and eat 'im on toast," the giant yelled in anger. Blood casually walked over to the still trapped teen and stared at him hard.

"You will do nothing if the sort, Blob. The match is over. Any act of hostility or violence against Red X will be met with....very harsh punishment, do I make myself clear," the man sneered at the bound teen. To prove his point, Blood grabbed his throat and heaved upwards, pulling both Blob AND the broke rock under him off the ground and over his head. X's eyes went wide.

'Update to note on Blood....the guy's really frickin' strong!' Blood dropped Blob and put his hands behind his back, the giant's face having gone ashen in fright of the man's strength. The medics made their way to X and began to scan him.

"I'll be fine, suit's power shorted out is all," he said, sitting up on his own. One moved to take the mask off, but the thief grabbed his wrist and wrenched almost hard enough to break the bone. "No one....touches....the mask." His partner cleared her throat.

"You need treatment, son," she said to him as X still held the other medic's wrist. "You took a good jolt of electricity when your suit shorted. You need to see the doctors." X let the man go and grunted, forcing himself to his feet, pushing away the female medic as she tried to help him.

"I said I'm fine, lady. I'm not weak, I can take care of myself. Just need rest and to work on my suit," he insisted, taking a few shaky steps on his own. A commotion caught his eyes and ears from the far side of the room.

"We need help over here! Now!" Several medics hovered over a thin body, working to help it. X looked around quickly and knew immediately who it was.

"Jinx," he shouted and took off like a shot, ignoring his own weakened legs. Three medics intercepted him before he could reach the scene. "Let go! Let go!"

"Multiple injuries, cracked ribs, concussion, contusions, possible internal bleeding," one man said, reading off his scanner. He touched his earpiece and spoke again. "Need healer teams to the main hospital, stat. I repeat: healer teams to main hospital, now."

X pushed the medics off him and turned towards Blood, who had begun to walk away. "YOU," he yelled and, without thinking, charged the man. Medics tried to stop him, but, fueled by adrenaline, his injuries forgotten, the angry thief got past them. He threw punches, kicks, knees, elbows and any other attack he could at the men and women, not caring who he hit. Blood's guards turned and readied their weapons. X drove right into them, grabbing weapons and slamming them into their faces.

Blood just turned to watch, grinning as X figuratively tore his guards apart. The thief got to his target and grabbed the man's robes, Blood offering no resistance. "You're responsible for her getting hurt that badly, you bastard," he spat. One of the guards got up and drove the butt of his blaster rifle into X's shoulder, knocking the thief loose for a second. All the time Blood needed.

The man grabbed X by the throat and drove a foot into the back of his knee, dropping the teen to his knees. With great force, he pushed X back over until the top of his head touched the ground, but his back was arched. Squeezing a bit more, his eyes glowed dark red.

"Now you listen well, Red X. I have done nothing to Jinx she was not fully willing to do herself. Just because you believe in nothing but yourself and the thrill of your thefts, does not mean everyone is like you. Some people would do anything for others in order to allow them to achieve their goals." Blood let go of X's throat and the younger man breathed in hard, drawing air into his lungs. "Now, get up and go rest. She will be fine. Unlike you, I have some care for the well being of my students....not much, but some. You will be needed in a few days"

"Jin...Jinx is badly hurt," X croaked, "she'll be unable to do anything for weeks, if not months." Blood chuckled, which got X's ire up.

"I have taken liberties to bring some of the best healers in the world here, Red X. People who's powers are to treat the injured and make them whole again. After all, students are no good to me dead or maimed, now are they," he asked and turned, walking away with a laugh. "And I have one last question for you, thief.......why do you care so much how badly hurt she is? Isn't she just a teammate to you......or is she something more?" Blood's laughter rang loudly in the room, his evil cackle flowing down the hallway he had just left through.

The laughter was drowned out in X's head by the more serious question Blood had asked of him....

Why DID X care so much about why Jinx got so hurt? It was dangerous for a thief to become involved with anyone like that. Which rose another question to X, one far more stressing.

What was Jinx possibly going to become.....a teammate or something more


	5. Chapter 5

Teen Titans Evolution

I don't own the Teen Titans, X Men or any of other the characters in this story. Teen Titans and related characters are owned by DC Comics, X Men and all related characters are owned by Marvel Comics. Please don't sue me....I have nothing you'd like. Enjoy this story, I have been thinking of it for a long time and finally got the chance to write it. This has nothing to do with the main storyline of either shows and is completely from my mind....that's why it is so messed up lol

Chapter 5

She was running through a hallway, long and straight. Her breathing was rapid and in short huffs, almost like she had run a marathon. But no, it was from the person, the THING, behind her. She looked back, just catching the shape of her pursuer, not much more than a glimpse of red fury.

The walls of the hall were unmarked by any doorways or openings, just more straight, white sheetrock. She was panicking, totally unlike her. Her pursuer was bringing out her fear. She cried out for someone, anyone, for help. But that just brought the one chasing her more fuel, more joyous anger to catch up. She turned to see the red being arrive just a few long steps behind. She turned back the way she was running....

and hit a dead-end.

Pure, primeval fear washed over as the girl turned around, face to face with her pursuer.

"Don't worry," it growled in a feminine voice, "it'll be all over in one instant." The figure's red light faded a bit....and Scarlet Witch stood before her, a fierce grin on her face, and raised her right hand, an orb of red surrounding her fist. The other girl screamed.

____________________________________________________________________

Jinx shot upright, breathing hard, sweat running down her ashen brow. A single light, on the nightstand beside her bed, shone on her face. The rest of the room she was in was dark and cool, the bed under her soft and comfortable. The girl looked at the covers over her and noticed she was in her own room.

"Wait, how did....," she asked the darkness, not expecting an answer. She jolted when a voice came back at her.

"Well, sleeping beauty's finally awake, was worried I'd have to play the Prince and wake her with a kiss." Jinx's instincts kicked in, a purple orb surrounding her hand. The light played across the room, dimly, the illuminant the legs of someone sitting in a chair, just hidden by the dark. She vaguely recognized the voice, but the boots gave away who sat there.

"X," she asked, not really believing her eyes or ears. Jinx lowered the chaos orb and looked at the shadowy form. It was defiantly X, but something was different about him. His hands were working on something in the dark, deftly moving on the object. Her eyes trailed up his body to his face. His face?!

Even in the dark, she could make out the outline. His head wasn't the uniform round of his mask/helmet. The top of his head was a mesh of spiky shadow on the deeper dark around him. That's when she realized was must be in his hands. His mask. On instinct, the young bad luck charm reached for the light switch by her headboard. A click later and nothing.

X chuckled, a melodic and almost playful sound. "Nice try, babe, but I took out all the bulbs except the one in your little reading lamp," he said, "and....." Before he could go on, Jinx reached for the lamp, but found it stuck to the wall with one of the sticky red Xs the thief used.

"And, as I was gonna say, I X'd the lamp to the wall, shade and all," again came the chuckle, a sound Jinx found she enjoyed. "You didn't think it'd be THAT easy, did you, babe?" The teen crook sighed and sat with her back to the headboard.

"Was kinda hoping, X," she said and rubbed her head. Her gravity defying pigtails were undone, the pink hair down and mused. Then a thought hit. She lifted the covers up so the light shone under, showing her uniform slash costume. Jinx lowered the blanket with a sigh of relief. X chuckled again.

"Don't worry your dressed. I'm a thief, but not a pervert...well, not completely," the thief laughed. His voice was youthful, but strong and firm. Not unlike a certain goodie two shoes stoplight bird. For a second, Jinx imagined Robin behind that mask, in the dark. That was quickly pushed aside. She watched the teen in the dark for a few minutes, his hands moving over his mask.

"So, how long have I been out," the girl asked finally. X's head moved in the shadows and put down his work. His hand tapped his chin in the dark.

"Three days.....three very long days," he finally said, sounding tired for the first time...well, ever to her. He moved in his chair to sit forward, pulling the seat forward. The light traveled up his legs and chest. It kept moving upward and Jinx's heart fluttered.

'Maybe he forgot the mask is off,' she thought as the light reached his neckline. The thief came fully into the light and her heart sank. A second mask, a form fitting on, was on his head. It reached just to the hairline, giving her a full view of his hair. Dark brown, almost black and spiky, not unlike Robin's own. Jinx could make out X's firm, slightly angular jaw, his almost aristocratic nose and sharp cheeks. All the details were hidden under the mask, except the eyes. X's eyes were a dark, icy blue under the thin lenses.

"Still not making it easy, huh X?" The thief smirked, the mask showing the movement.

"Now what fun would that be," he answered. X sat back in the chair and put the mask in his lap. "What do you remember last?" Jinx shut her eyes and sighed, trying to remember.

"Well, there was the charging of that bitch, throwing my power at her, she throwing her's at me, an explosion...and then nothing." X nodded as he listened to her retell her last memory. "What happened after that?"

"Well, after the fight, we lost by the way," he started, "the healers were called in. You were in bad shape, babe. Cracked ribs, concussion, contusions, internal bleeding. They worked on you for near to a day. Finally said you were out of the red and brought you to your room to rest."

"And you came to sit and watch over me for two days, huh, stud," Jinx almost purred to X. He chuckled again and shook his head.

"No, just came in not long ago. Figured you'd be up soon and didn't want the first face you'd see to be Mammoth or Gizmo," he said and stood, the shadows closing in on his face. X reached up and pulled the spare mask off, then pulled his normal one on. Jinx sighed again.

"Would it be so bad if you'd just show me your face once?" X sat back down, his mask completely enclosing his features.

"Might," he answered, "besides, if I wanted you to know who I was, I wouldn't be wearing a mask, now would I? I just got this thing working too, since that scary chick hit me point blank with her power. Shorted me out and almost fried my mask systems. I got spare suits, but the mask.....I can't duplicate it for some reason. Think the kid used something really freaky to build it. Almost had a cooked thief in it too," he joked. But Jinx didn't find that funny. Her small fist balled in anger. She shot up in her bed.

"That witch," she growled through clenched teeth, "she almost killed me and you?! What did Headmaster do about that?" X just shook his head.

"Nothing. Said it was 'All part of the match'" X said, trying his best to sound like Blood. "And he's forbidden any kind of retaliation again either team." The girl just nodded and sat back on the headboard.

"Then we have to follow Headmaster's wishes," she said, half robotically. That troubled X. He knew Blood had the power to control others minds, but X assumed it was only on those that disobeyed too much. That it was so ingrained into the students made X uneasy.

Suddenly, the door opened. A large, hairy shape silhouetted in the light in the hallway. "So, you finally awake, lazy bones," the deep rumble of Mammoth's voice sounded. The large teen stood just outside the entry way. "Figured you'd be out for a few more days."

"Nah, she's just stinkin' lazy," the diminutive crook Gizmo added in. He stood just behind Mammoth's legs, coming up to his knee. Jinx tossed her pillows at the two of them.

"Shut up, you geeks," she said. But X could hear the hints of thanks in the words. The thief stood and went to the desk across the room, grabbing his frayed edge cape.

"Well, the second shift is in, so I'm out," he said, heading for the door. He turned and threw a and tiny bow at Jinx. "You get better, babe. Need you on the team to help control these animals." He thumbed his two teammates at the door, who gave him various protests in response. Jinx didn't hear any of it. All she thought of was the wink and what his face looked like.

Once the thief got in the hallway, he was stopped by Mammoth's hand on his shoulder. X half turned and gave the giant a narrow eyed look. "Something you need, big man, or is that a hand you want to lose?" Mammoth just smirked, not intimidated in the least by his teammate.

"Oh come off it, man. We're a team, you wouldn't do anything and you know it," the large teen responded and X knew he was right. In the few days since the fight, he and Mammoth came to a grudging respect. They both respected each other's strengths. "Headmaster wants both teams, us and the Brotherhood, to meet in the briefing room in an hour. That including Jinx."

Now X really did narrow his eyes at the teen, causing him to let go. "He wants us in the briefing room....after she just woke up....after she was injured.....that....." he cut himself off, not sure if saying anything bad about their leader would set off any kind of implanted mental responses, possibly hostile. "Fine, I'll be there." The thief turn with a whip of his cape and walked off, fuming at Blood.

"What a stinkin' hothead," Gizmo said as he walked into Jinx's room. "And why do that loser need it so dang dark in here?!" His backpack opened and worked on the loosened bulbs, the lights coming on fully. "Every time we come in here, its fix the stupid lights!"

Jinx looked at her small teammate. "Every time? How many times was he here," she asked.

"At least six times, by my count," Mammoth said. That made Jinx smirk.

'You lousy, lying, two faced.....just came in,' she thought and sighed. 'But he is kinda sweet too.' Jinx looked at her team and once again threw a pillow at them. "Get out."

"Hey," Gizmo yelled as he dodged the fluffy object. "What the heck for, ya prima donna?" Jinx slowly got out of bed and stretched the stiffness out of her limbs. She turned an angry look on the two.

"Because, if I've got an hour or so, I'm at least taking a shower to wash the three days of grime off me....and you two are defiantly NOT being here while I stripe and shower," she said, hitting the door control. "Now......GET OUT!"

______________________________________________________________________

Both teams sat in the briefing room, staring across from the other. Jinx had arrived fifteen minutes before the briefing started, showered, changed and perfumed. Her customary pigtails were back in her hair. Gizmo sat in his chair, once again fiddling with a weapon, Mammoth next to him. The large teen wasn't eating, like usual, instead he stared right at Blob, a scowl on his face. The giant had an equal look on his face. Toad picked his ear with his pinkie, not really caring about the group across from him.

X leaned on the wall behind Jinx, watching Lance like a hawk, but also aware of Wanda's not to friendly attention on the girl in front of him. Pietro preened in nails with a file, the luster of clear polish shining on them. X shook his head internally. 'Geez, the guy IS Metro.'

The thief turned to look Lance right in the eye, a smirk coming to his face under the mask. "So, fish bowl boy, how's the head," he asked, snarkly. Lance sneered at him, then looked at Jinx.

"Was gonna ask the same of the chick in front of you, mask boy," he shot back. "Did Wanda knock you stupid? Do I need to speak slower for you now?" Toad chuckled and high fived his leader with his unpicking finger. X stood straight up and looked at the quake maker. That got a smile on Lance's face.

"Say that again, mullet boy," X began, the back of his glove popping a bladed X, "and I'll make that smile permanent." Jinx looked up at him and raised her hand to calm him down. X retracted the blade.

"X, he's not worth it," she said. Pietro laughed and pointed to Jinx.

"Hey, Lance, look. His girlfriend had to speak up to stop him," he said through giggles, making a whipping sound. That got the rest, except Wanda, laughing. Now X got pissed.

"You want some too, pretty boy," he growled, both gloves popping their buzz saw Xs, "I'll make people think you visited Glasgow and got on the bad side of the mob when I'm done with you."

"Enough," Blood yelled at the two sides. Both settled in and calmed down at the man's voice. "I said it was over. You are to work together now. GOT IT!"

"Yes Headmaster," everyone answered. Blood moved to the seat in the front of the room and sat, pushing a button. A holographic display of Jump City came into view, narrowing to one street.

"This is today's objective: mass chaos and destruction," the man said. "I want to introduce the city to our newest team. And in particular the Titans." His left, cybernetic eye glowed a bit and he grinned evilly. X raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, uh, I know I'm new to the whole 'Evil team' thing. But should we really just throw these guys at the Titans? Why not just wait and then hit them when they least expect it?" Blood chuckled and looked at the thief.

"Yes Red X, you are new to this. You see, that is the whole point of this. To throw the Brotherhood at them. Let them see the power of the new H.I.V.E. Academy. And it is also to gauge how the Brotherhood stands against a more powerful threat." X grit his teeth under his mask at that comment.

"And what about us, Headmaster," Jinx asked, "I assume we're to be involved somehow since we're privy to the plan." X looked at the girl. She really was smart, but was also kinda reckless.....the kind of girl X liked.

Blood nodded to her. "Yes, you will be a part of this mission. You will be there for backup, just in case," the man answered. Lance shot up from his chair.

"All due respect, Headmaster," he said, trying to sound respectful, "we don't need these scrubs. They'll just be in the way. We can take anyone we fight, right guys." The Brotherhood gave a collective cheer and stood. Blood looked amused instead of annoyed.

"Be that as it may, Avalanche, the Titans are VERY resourceful. They've beaten many villains with luck, guile and against all odds. They are not to be trifled with. I have faith in your abilities, but it doesn't hurt to stack the deck a bit." Blood looked at X and his team. "You will go, but stay hidden and out of the fight, unless it looks like that legendary Titans' luck is coming into play, understand?"

The four teens nodded. "Yes Headmaster," three answered. X just nodded. Blood stood and made to leave.

"You all leave in one hour." As he moved to the door, Blood was stopped by a voice.

"And just how, exactly, are we supposed to get these Titans to attack us," Wanda asked, looking at Blood directly. The Headmaster chuckled.

"How else......cause some damage and violence to the city and it citizens," he said with a cruel grin and walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Teen Titans Evolution

I don't own the Teen Titans, X Men or any of other the characters in this story. Teen Titans and related characters are owned by DC Comics, X Men and all related characters are owned by Marvel Comics. Please don't sue me....I have nothing you'd like. Enjoy this story, I have been thinking of it for a long time and finally got the chance to write it. This has nothing to do with the main storyline of either shows and is completely from my mind....that's why it is so messed up lol

Chapter 6

It had been just about a week since the Titans had been beaten by Red X in the vault. They had no leads into where the H.I.V.E could be, or why the thief had joined. Robin was still in his "scary" mode, the buddy system worked so far and there were still no leads as to how Brother Blood had escaped. The Titans East had searched every scrap of surveillance tape from the Steel City Prison, with no one out of the ordinary seeing the insane cyborg. Only guards and prison personnel, and all of them checked out.

Robin sat in the chair at his computer in the main room, going over the tapes for what seemed to the other to be the hundredth time today. His brow was wrinkled in concentration and frustration as he watched the video. His friends and teammates were worried about him, hoping for a break and to end his obsession before he repeated the Slade times. Starfire worried the most for him.

"Robin, do you not wish to take the break and get a drink of water," the red haired girl asked, coming up behind her friend and leader. Robin grunted.

"No thanks Star," was the predicted answer. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. She hated to see him like this, it made her upset and slightly scared for him. Raven, sitting on couch and reading one of her books, shook her head.

She knew Robin as well, if not better then, the rest of the Titans. They'd shared a mind briefly during the time Robin thought Slade had returned. She knew his real identity, but kept it to herself. When Slade did come back, Robin was the one she'd had somehow freed from the stasis to help her fight the reincarnated villain. During the time after, the two had become close, talking and sharing cups of tea. The dark-willed Titan valued the teen as her closest friend.

"Robin, I think Starfire's right. You need to take a break," Raven said, closing her book, "you've been going over those tapes ever since Bumblebee brought it here." The dark haired boy looked away from the screen to his two female teammates and sighed, finally looking at Starfire, a very tired expression on his face.

"You're both right. But I just have a feeling I'm missing something in that video." He turned off the monitor and got up, stretching his tight, tired muscles. Across the room, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Terra were hard at work, the metal teen keeping a watch on the city's police bulletins, the blonde girl watching the radars and the green teen doing a sweep of the streets with city cameras.

Robin sat in the chair closest to the couch and cleared his throat. "Guys, I just want to say….." he waited for the whole team to come to the sofa, "I'm sorry I've been getting obsessed with this. I just don't want to have anyone get hurt. Plus, with the city as quiet as it is…."

He was interrupted by a beeping from the radars and the city cameras at the same time. Cyborg and Robin jumped from their seats and hit the monitors. The radars showed a dot, larger than the T-Ship, heading for the forest outside the city. "We got a big object inbound to the woods," Cyborg shouted to the Titans. "Gonna set down……what the…." He blinked a few times and stared. "It's gone, man! It disappeared!"

"We'll have worry about that later, Cy," Robin said, watching the camera for down town Jump. He switched to the main monitor built into the front glass. "We have trouble." The camera feed showed five teenagers destroying the area. The Titans straighten and tensed, ready for what came next.

"Titans…..GO!"

* * *

The Brotherhood had arrived in the city about twenty minutes ago. They were enjoying the chance to go on a random tear of destruction. Blob alone had ripped apart most of the food vendors carts and eaten the contents in the first ten minutes. The streets were littered with his discarded lunch and over turned cars that had gotten in the way.

"Man, this is the life," the giant sighed with a belch. Toad used cans of spray paint to graffiti the walls of every store he came to, kicking trash cans and news paper machines through the windows. The few people who had come near him had been covered in his slime or robbed.

"Heck yeah, Freddie. This is the way ta do things, B-hood style," he said as he finished a spray art of a certain little gadget using bad guy, complete with finger in his nose and a diaper on. A rush of air hit as Quicksilver skidded to a stop, a large bag of cash in his hand. He'd started to hit every cash register in the area, using his super speed to rush in, open the draw, clean the bills out and take off before the cashiers even knew what hit them.

"Man, this place has some pretty good cash on hand," he said in his quick talk voice, "even found some good products for my skin care regiment." He looked off to the right and practically squealed in delight. "Ooooo….high price Men's fashion store! Free samples!" The speedster took off like a shot for the store.

Avalanche just sighed at his teammate's overjoyedness at finding a clothing store. The quick runner was well known to them to have a huge collection of high end clothing, most stolen. The quakemeister was busy himself using his power to knock down buildings and caving in a few subway lines. He chuckled at the sound of the metal crunching under his fallen rocks. "Man, nothing like a little mindless destruction to get you in a good mood, huh Wanda," he asked the hexster as she sat on a stoop nearby, not really paying attention.

The girl hadn't done much chaos since they'd arrived, simply destroying the police cars and tossing the cops away that had come to stop them. She was waiting for the main event when the heroes showed up.

She didn't have to wait any longer.

One of the police, a young rookie, had managed to stay away after the wave of chaos hit. It had taken a few minutes to get the stars to stop fluttering in his eyes, but he finally stood, picking up one of the standard issue stun blasters they were issued, although most of his fellow cops saw little use for them, with the Titans controlling the city's crime. He took aim at one of the teens and fired.

Unfortunately, he'd aimed at the Blob, hoping to take down their "bruiser".

The blast hit the giant in the shoulder, not even affecting him in the least. But it did piss him off and force him to drop the pretzel he was eating. He looked at the ruined treat, then to the young cop, frowning deeply. "You are gonna regret that, piggy," he said, picking up the pretzel cart and tossing it at him. The kid saw his life flash before his eyes.

Then the thing exploded, falling well short of him. All eyes flashed where the blue beam of sonic energy had come from. The rookie breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the five teen crooks, a smile under his visored helmet. "You're in trouble now, big guy," he said, moving to lift his downed partner from the ground and out of the fight zone.

"Hey, big man, not nice ta toss things at the law, ya know," Cyborg said, pointing his Sonic Cannon at Blob. To his left was Beast Boy and Terra, the blonde's goggles pulled down and ready for action and BB in pterosaur mode. To his right was Robin, three electro discs in hand. Behind and above him, Starfire and Raven floated, ready to attack.

The Brotherhood formed a crude attack line and stared hard at the heroes. "These are the Titans, psh," Toad waved at them, "'ey don't look so tough."

"You will find we are tougher then you can imagine, smell man," Starfire said, her hands glowing with starbolts.

"AHHHH….enough of this crap," Blob roared and tossed a car at the teens. The group began to scatter with Robin's almost trademarked battle cry.

"Titans GO!" Cyborg dodged to the left, grabbing Terra as he did, BB taking to the air. Robin rolled under the vehicle, coming up to toss his discs at the villains. Star and Raven flew at them, tossing starbolts and broken masonry at them. At once, a rocky wall(1) came up in front of the Brotherhood and intercepted the attacks. Cy looked at Terra.

"Hey, who's side you on, girl," he asked, but the blonde gave him a look of insult.

"Not me, Cy," she said, looking at the wall, "must have a geokineticist with them. That'll explain the quakes I felt on the way here." The wall lifted off the ground, Blob holding it above them.

"Lets get 'em, B-hood," Lance said, concentrating on the ground below Robin. Blob tossed the slab at Cyborg and Terra, Toad leapt into the air to get at Starfire, Raven lowered closer to the ground to strife the group of baddies, making a good target for Quicksilver, BB transformed into a rhino in mid air to drop at Blob. And Wanda watched and waited for her chance.

All the while the battle started, another group of H.I.V.E students watched in the shadows of a stairwell, down where no one could see. A snicker came from one of them. "I got five on the smell factory gettin' his stinkin' butt whomped by the red head chick," Gizmo said, looking at Mammoth. The huge teen smirked.

"I wouldn't take that bet even if it was rigged, Shorty," he said, "now give me five on the fat guy to get his teeth knocked out and I'd take it." Jinx slapped both her stupid teammates in the back of their heads.

"Dummies, we're here to act as back up, not bet on our guys getting beat up…and ten on the witch getting her head knocked off," she said. Red X was nowhere to be seen. He had split off from them before the Brotherhood had started their mayhem. He was currently sitting on the top of a lower sky scrapper, next to a gargoyle, watching and waiting.

Cyborg blasted the chunk of concrete and asphalt with his cannon, Terra using her own great power to stop all she could from hitting them. She formed the rocks into a boulder and got on, using it like a flying platform to get above the fight and wait for her chance. Robin felt the quake under his feet and dodged to the right, narrowly avoiding a spike of rock from impaling him. He then took off at Lance, to press his attack.

Toad smiled at Star with his yellow-green teeth and shot him tongue out, wrapping around her neck. He pulled in to land on her back and laugh. "Lassoed me up a purty lil' gal," he said in a mock cowboy accent. The smell nearly made the girl throw up, and she ate mustard like a beverage, so she had a strong stomach.

"Get off now, please," she said politely, holding her nose, "I mean no offence, but your odor is most unpleasant." Toad laughed again and crossed his arms, grabbing her shoulders and doing a flip to come up from underneath. He drove both his powerful legs into her mid section, driving the wind from her lungs. To finish his attack, the stinky teen spat his slime on her face, to suffocate her as she fell.

Ravens saw the attack on her friend and grit her teeth, summoning her power. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A wave of black telekinetic power hit Toad in mid air, knocking him off his intended landing spot to hit a wall. She then went to aid Starfire before she hit the ground. In her panic and lack of air, the girl forgot her eye starbolts for a minute.

And Raven forgot her intended target as well. Quicksilver charged the dark girl and body checked her, sending her spinning off the right. "Gotta pay attention, little girl," he laughed and went to press the attack. He sped at Raven, meaning to hit again, but had to move out of the way as a green blast just missed him.

Starfire her regained her senses and used her eye blasts to free her face and try to help her teammate. "Do not hurt my friends," she half growled, tossing starbolts at the speedster.

Rhino-BB fell like a rock, a two ton, horned rock, at Blob. The huge teen saw the shadow and looked up. Beast Boy thought he had him. Land on the big guy, take him out of the fight, the rest will back off. But he had made the same mistake as the cop.

He had gone after Blob.

The green rhino landed with a massive THUD! But he realized he was still very much off the ground. He looked down and saw he was being held off the ground by the monster of a man. The giant had a mean look in his eyes. "Not smart, green jeans. Nothing moves the Blob," the giant said and began to spin in place, still holding Beast Boy. The green teen had no time to change, his head was spinning, eyes becoming swirls.

'Dude, I'm gonna blow chunks,' Beast Boy thought. As Blob spun, Terra flew at him, on her boulder, becoming angry as her friend, and she had to admit to herself, hopefully boyfriend, was spun like a top over the behemoth. She forced a piece of rock off the front and threw it at Blob.

"Let him go, you over-grown wrestler wanna-be," she shouted as the chunk flew at the giant. Blob stopped his spinning just in time to see it.

"Okay, here you GO," he yelled, tossing the dizzy rhino at her. The rock connected with his gut, but thanks to seeing it and setting his feet, the projectile shattered on impact, barely rippling the large, fleshy belly of The Blob. The toss took Terra by surprise, making her unable to move.

But the shapeshifter's head, free of the constant spinning, cleared enough for him to control his powers. He concentrated and transformed back to his human form. The girl now had the time and space to duck under the flying teen, grab his arm in mid turn and pull him to the rock. "You okay, BB?"

"Yeah……uhhhh….dude, make the world stop spinning," he answered, bringing a smile to Terra's face.

Robin growled as he closed the distance to Lance, drawing his collapsible bo-staff from his belt. The ground shaker used his power to force pillars out of the ground at the charging teen's feet. Robin had to leap left and right to avoid the attacks, spending his extra power in the rush at his opponent that could have been added to the bo strike. 'He knows what he's doing,' he thought.

The last pillar erupted upwards too early, so Robin leapt over it and flew foreward with an attack yell, swinging his staff in a round house strike to Avalanche's head. The teen fell back and to the left, narrowly avoiding the hit. He brought his fist to punch Robin in the gut, but the martial artist twisted his body it the right, bringing his left arm down to trap Lance's own to the masked teen's body.

Robin gave the crook a look that could wither anyone, but Lance gave Robin a look of anger and rebellion. "Why are you doing this? What possible reason could you have to trash the city," the Titan leader demanded. Avalanche just smirked and pulls at his arm.

"Because its fun," was all he said and concentrated on the ground under them. A crack in the street formed beneath Robin's feet, forcing him to retreat and surrender Lance's arm. This gave the quakemeister the room he needed to press his attack. Concentrating, he began to force the pillars of sharp stone back out of the ground. It was all Robin could do to dodge the attacks.

Above the fighting, Red X sat, watching. He idlely rolled a non-explosive shuriken in his fingers. "They're not too bad," he said to himself, "anyone that can handle the kid by himself is pretty good….but I'm still better."

Toad recovered from his wall slamming and shook the cobwebs from his head. He looked over the fight, getting a chuckle out of Quicksilver quite literally running circles around Raven and Starfire. A sudden shot of blue energy narrowly missed the smelly teen, who let out a tiny yelp in surprise as he leapt to the side. He traced the line of the blast back to Cyborg, who stood smirking.

"Hey, man. That wasn't cool kickin' my friend in the stomach like that. But I'm a nice guy, I'll give you one chance to give yourself up and keep from havin' your butt handed to ya," he said. Toad giggled to himself and gave a big, green toothed smile to the metal Titan.

"'at's fun, yo. I was gonna say the same thing to ya." Toad jumped into the air at Cyborg, at least 30 feet up. Cy went to aim his Sonic Cannon at the leaping teen. But Toad spat a wad of his slime at the up raised hand, hitting it square in the lens. But, unlike Star's eye blasts, the slime oozed into the spaces between the plates and shorted out the weapon.

"Aw, man! That's totally uncool," Cyborg shouted as he shook his arm to try to get the slime off. He raised the weapon to his face and almost turned green. "Dang man, smells like a freakin' sewer! Don't you brush your teeth?!" Toad laughed as he landed on a wall behind Cy.

"Man, I just brushed 'em last month, means I got a god three months left." That made the metal teen greener. He popped the second cannon in his other arm and turned to fire at Toad, but he was ready for it. Toad shot his tongue and snaked it around Cyborg's arm, pulling his aim off target to hit the overhanging roof above. Chunks of concrete and masonry fell from above Toad, ho leapt from the wall to the ground and, with surprising speed, slid under the larger teen, pull his still trapped arm under his own leg and forcing him to his back.

"Have a nice trip, yo," Toad said as he pulled his tongue back. Cyborg had no time to react to the falling stone except to cover his face and head.

Quicksilver laughed as he spun a whirlwind around the two girls, keeping them so busy the couldn't help their friends, let alone each other. Every starbolt or item tossed as him missed badly, either hit by the wind or going through the blur behind the teen. "Ha! You need glasses, girlies," the speedster laughed. Raven had finally had enough of this. She concentrated on the walls surrounding the three of them and used her powers on the shadows.

The shadowy tentacles reached out and grabbed Quicksilver's leg, hoisting him off the ground. The winds died out and Starfire, finally able to take off from the ground, flew off to aid the others. The high speed teen swore and tried to vibrate his leg free, but it wouldn't budge. Raven slowly levitated up to his height, out of reach.

"Let me go, gothie," Quicksilver shouted at her, but she merely smirked.

"I'll let you go. Right into Jump City Maximum," she said and watched him try again and again to vibrate free. "Give it up, fast boy, you can't escape. That's shadow, and you can't use your powers to break it. So give up and I'll go easy on you."

"Easy….like your mom?" Usually that kind of comment would just annoy people, but he didn't know Raven. The girl's eyes went red as her Anger got the temporary better of her.

"What did you say, scumbag," she demanded in a slightly evil tone. The dark girl used her powers to have the tentacle spin Quicksilver around. His eyes began to turn into swirls as he spun.

"Hey…let me….goooooo!" Raven smirked.

"If you say so," the goth girl answered and the tentacle released him. The speedster flew through the air with a scream and slammed hard into a dumpster below. All that was visible of him was his feet, sticking out the top. Raven floated back to the ground, regaining her composure.

"Never mention my mother," she said and dropped the lid on the out cold teen.

Starfire flew off in search of the friends to aid, and found them in Terra and BB. Blob had them pinned down since he had tossed the green teen like an empty soda can behind Terra's rock wall. He tossed everything he could at them, cars, hot dog carts, trees from the streets, even door he'd ripped off one of the store fronts. Both sides were in a stalemate, the giant couldn't hit them squarely, but the two Titans were only able to sit and hope he ran out soon.

"I am coming, friends", the alien girl yelled and dive bombed Blob. Before Beast Boy could shout a warning to his friend. Starfire had rammed into the huge teen. But even her incredible strength failed to move him, as he just smirked and wrapped one arm around her, squeezing the slim girl with all his might. And with her arms at her side and unable to get any leverage, Star could do nothing but scream in pain.

"Lookie what I got here. Think I'll make orange juice outta you," he said, with a mean tone to his voice. He continued his tossing of things at the others, making them have to listen to their friend in pain and unable to help.

Robin finally got a break from the pillar assault, having launched his grapple to the roof of one building to escape. "Need to think of a new plan of attack, straight on isn't getting me anywhere at all." He then heard the one sound that could pull him out of any plan making.

Starfire screaming in pain.

"STARFIRE," he roared in anger and leapt off the building, launching his grapple to swing to help. But he left himself open in his rush. Lance saw the perfect time to attack, forcing a sharp pillar of rock up and through the line of the grapple. Robin, caught completely off guard, fell to the street, landing hard on his side. His breathe left his lungs and pain erupted in his chest, but he didn't hear any snapping, so at least it was from broken ribs.

He tried to get up, but couldn't, unable to draw in breath for a few seconds. All the time Lance needed. The quakester called up a large chunk of the ground and readied to drop it on the fallen leader. "Nice knowin' you, bird boy."

"Their getting creamed…by the Brotherhood," said a young man from a side alley, "man, they must be pretty lame huh?" He watched with several others as the fight had gone on, mostly because they didn't think they were needed. He tossed a snowball in one hand while he watched.

"Dude, don't you know who they are," questioned a second guy, as tall as the first, but hunched and stooped from his leg shape, in a German accent spiked with American slang. "That's the Teen Titans. I read about them in a web blog. They're the bomb!"

"You read? And here I thought all you did was play The Sims on that thing," a girl with a Southern accent teased the second teen.

"Easy guys. They might need our help," a third young man said, his voice authoritive and even. Just as he said that, Avalanche was ready to drop the boulder on Robin. "Like right now!"

Robin's eyes went wide as the rock fell….but didn't hit. It exploded in a rain of small stones. 'Way to go, Cy,' he thought, but realized it wasn't from his friend's Sonic Cannon. The beam was red and fan shaped. Lance turned to where the shot had come from, a scowl on his face.

"Great, was wondering when you losers would show up," he said, venom in his voice. Robin looked over to where he was looking and saw a group of six other teenagers.

One, with a visor on his face, just smirked. "Just took us a bit, Alvers. Let's go X-Men!"

_AU: So sorry for the VERY long update. Real life sucks major sometimes. I will try my best to update more when I can. Next chapter will be very fun, I hope. :P_


End file.
